Major advances in our scientific program have taken place in the 9 months since renewal of AM 17702 (6/1/77), as well as further development of administrative/guidance requirements for such a Center. The major goal is to bridge exciting advances in basic biology with progress in understanding the pathophysiology of liver injury and repair. Ongoing research involves major mechanisms of liver injury resulting from drugs, viruses, metals, alcohol, inheritable abnormalities and parasitic causes; collagen deposition and prevention; molecular mechanisms of liver function and regeneration, and treatment of cirrhosis and chronic hepatitis in man. The Liver Research Center consists of 27 major faculty members in 9 departments (Medicine, Biochemistry, Pediatrics, Pathology, Cell Biology, Pharmacology, Immunology, Opthalmology and Molecular Pharmacology) at AECOM; 5 investigators at three other institutions (Animal Medical Center, N.Y.; Sloan-Kettering Institute, NY; Rockefeller Foundation, N.Y. and University of Florida, Gainesville). Six Research Associates have been recruited. The program has attracted increasing attention of visiting scientists, fellows, and students. The Liver Research Center is directed by a Principle Investigator (Dr. Arias) with an Associate Director (Dr. Sternlieb) and is governed by a formal committee structure (Executive, Scientific Advisory Recruitment committees). An active program of research seminars, visiting scientists, workshops and study groups is in operation.